


PolarFrost Family Hanukkah

by MTL17



Series: PolarFrost Family Holidays [1]
Category: Marvel, The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Hanukkah, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Esme and Lorna celebrate Hanukkah with their makeshift family.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Happy Hanukkah!" Esme greeted brightly.

Lorna Dane knew she was going to regret opening her bedroom door when she heard a cheerful and oh so familiar knock, but like an idiot she answered to find Esme Frost standing there with a beaming smile. This was an annoyingly frequent occurrence, but what was different about this occasion was that she was wearing the ugliest Christmas sweater Lorna had ever seen. It was bright green and... oh God, it had a Menorah on it! Which meant, it wasn't a Christmas sweater... it was worse. It was an ugly Hanukkah sweater. Lorna didn't even realise they were available for purchase, but there was the proof standing in front of her. And the very worst part? She couldn't stop herself from smiling at the ridiculousness of it all.

"No." Lorna groaned.

"No what?" Esme grinned.

"Just no to any of it. All of it. Go away!” Lorna turned, desperately trying to hide her smile.

"Telepath, remember?" Esme gleefully pointed out, "Also, I know you."

There was a brief pause in which Lorna got her face under control and then turned back, crossed her arms and grumbled while looking the other girl up and down, "I can't believe you're sisters let you walk around like that."

"Oh trust me, I'm going to pay for this." Esme chuckled softly, before adding with a smirk, "But it was totally worth it to put a smile on your face."

"I'm not smiling." Lorna argued, which was technically true at the moment.

"And..." Esme continued, dropping her taunting in favour of sincerity, "I've never been somebody's girlfriend before, not like... for real, but I heard they're supposed to be supportive of hobbies, interests and beliefs. Not that I know much about religion, it wasn't exactly considered important for my education, but I have the Internet, so I thought-"

"You'd make a fool of yourself?" Lorna butted in, and then when it was clear she'd hurt Esme's feelings she quickly closed the distance between them, took her girlfriend into her arms, kissed her forehead, and told her, "Kidding. You're sweet. And a really, really good girlfriend."

For once as Lorna leaned in for a kiss Esme stopped her, hating herself for it, before quickly explaining, "Hold that thought... this time of year is about presence, right?"

"This wasn't my present?" Lorna raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." Esme shook her head, backing away.

Lorna sighed, already regretting this, "Then what is?"

Esme grinned wickedly, opened the door and then called out, "Oh pack mule?"

"You promised not to call me that!" Andy grumbled as on cue he walk through the door carrying two boxes, dressed in the same ugly sweater as Esme.

Grabbing one of the boxes off of him and shoving it in Lorna's face Esme insisted, "Open this one first."

Lorna cautiously opened the box, the contents of which she really should have guessed, but it still made her lose her temper, "No. Seriously? No! Absolutely not, never going to happen, no! No! NO! Esme!"

"Open this one, before you make up your mind." Esme singsonged, passing her the other box.

Lorna raised an eyebrow suspiciously, then took her frustrations out on the wrapping paper and then groaned as she saw what was inside, "God damn you!"

*

A few minutes later Dawn was in a onesie in the same hideous green colour, and matching hat, but it somehow looked adorable in her tiny frame. Which was the only reason Lorna agreed to put on the one Esme bought her. Well, that and being able to take a picture with her makeshift family. Unfortunately Esme insisted on multiple photos, but at least that way there was just one of her and Dawn, and another of just her and Andy. And one of her and Esme. Although what Lorna desperately tried to stop herself from thinking, and therefore telling Esme, was that her favourite one was where they were all squeezed in together, which was the first one they took.

Just before it Esme excitedly got into position and insisted, "Say cheese."

"Cheese." Andy obediently replied.

"I hate you." Lorna grumbled, silently correcting herself so only Esme would be able to hear it, _I love you._

Which caused Esme to smile, and telepathically told Lorna, _I love you too._


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"We're doing this again, really?" Lorna grumbled when she answered her door.

"Not exactly." Andy said as they walked past her, again wearing their ugly sweaters.

"What? It's an eight day holiday, right? Why wouldn't we keep celebrating it?" Esme questioned, "Especially as you're supposed to get presents on each day, which totally makes me want to be Jewish too."

"Fine!" Lorna rolled her eyes, and shut the door behind them, "But I'm not wearing the sweater again."

"I thought you said you were going to burn it?" Esme teased.

"And I will." Lorna insisted unconvincingly.

"Huh, and I see Dawn is still wearing hers." Esme beamed.

"That's only because she seems to like it." Lorna grumbled, adding in her head so only Esme would hear it, _Probably because it smells like you, or whatever._

 _Been smelling my clothes a lot, have you?_ Esme teased Lorna telepathically.

"No!" Lorna snapped out loud, not meaning too and then blushing slightly.

"Erm, can we get this over with?" Andy complained, correctly guessing the girls were having a silent conversation in their heads, and then explaining to Lorna, "Esme drag me away from my PS4 for this, and promised it would be a once in a lifetime experience."

"And it will be." Esme reaffirmed, dragging Andy over to Lorna, "Now, form a circle and hold hands."

"What?" Andy frowned.

"Hold hands." Esme insisted, having already taken Lorna's hand in one of hers and holding her other out for him, "Come on Andy, it will be fun."

"What's wrong Andy, is holding hands with your friends gay?" Lorna teased him with a raised eyebrow.

"No! It's just... weird." Andy protested, imagining how much weirder for him it would be if they were all guys, before pointing out, "And, and are you sure it's okay? That, you know, you wouldn't prefer to be alone."

"It's not a sex thing. It's a family thing. And Lorna considers you family." Esme said simply, before adding softly, "I consider you family."

"Really?" Andy said softly.

"Yeah, you're like the annoying little brother I never knew I wanted." Lorna said dryly.

"Besides, you won't be the third wheel. Dawn will be there too." Esme explained, ignoring Lorna's jab, "It's just easier for me if we're touching."

"Fine." Andy said, taking Esme's hand, "So, where..."

Having experienced this particular trick before neither Lorna and Andy were surprised when the next second they were somewhere else entirely. Or at least, they thought they were. In reality the three of them were standing still while Esme took control of their minds and made them see whatever she wanted them too. In this case making them think they were on the top of a giant mountain covered in snow, Lorna extremely grateful for the fact that she was covered in head to toe in winter gear. Specifically, skiing gear, which matched Esme's. Meanwhile Andy seemed very pleased with his snowboard, and Dawn was there giggling with delight in a tiny toboggan. What could possibly go wrong?

"Interesting choice!" Lorna grumbled.

"What? I always wanted a skiing holiday." Esme defended the choice.

"I think it's great." Andy grinned as he admired the view, before cautiously asking, "Erm, we can't die, right?"

"No." Esme told him.

"Awesome!" Andy exclaimed, hopping on his board and beginning to slide down the slope, calling out to them, "Last one at the bottom is a rotten egg!"

"Is that true?" Lorna frowned suspiciously, before clarifying, "The death part, not the egg part."

"If you die, you wake up." Esme shrugged, then grinned, "But what's the fun of a fantasy if you can't get hurt?"

"Oh you magnificent bitch!" Lorna laughed, not bothering to hide this smile.

"So, do you think you can reach the bottom first, without smacking into a tree?" Esme challenged.

"You're on." Lorna beamed, before checking, "But after this we're snuggling with coco, right?"

"Absolutely." Esme beamed, pushing Dawn's toboggan over the edge before she and Lorna joined her.

"Wait, what about Dawn?" Lorna asked just before they went.

"Please, as if I'd ever let something hurt that precious child." Esme scoffed, ensuring that despite going before them Dawn's toboggan ended up directly behind them down their flawless dissent.

*

"So..." Esme asked much later, when they were cuddling in bed with their coco, "What did you think of today's present?"

Lorna shrugged, "Better than an ugly sweater."

Andy, who was in the bed next to them in a cartoonish full body cast, grumbled, "I hate you both."


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Again? Really?" Lorna raised an eyebrow, "You can't be more original."

"I don't see you making suggestions." Esme teased.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm planning my revenge." Lorna promised.

"Look forward to it." Esme smirked, before pleading, "Now come on, you'll like this one, I swear."

Lorna like the last one and they all knew it, which was why Esme was grinning so widely, but God forbid Lorna should ever admit that, so instead she grumbled, "Fine."

*

"Now this is more like it!" Lorna exclaimed happily almost instantly after she took Esme's hand.

Instead of freezing cold wind, or the mundane temperature she was used too, they were in a much warmer climate, and addressed appropriately. Well, Lorna's bikini was perhaps a little skimpier then she was used too, but it was made up for by the fact that Esme's was just as revealing, and better yet they were laying on deckchairs by a pool with cocktails in their hands. Which was pretty much Lorna's idea of a perfect relaxing holiday, even if they weren't on the beach. Although that did mean it was just the two of them, plus Dawn, who was sleeping besides her Mom and in her own deckchair looking so adorable that Lorna almost didn't want to look away. Except she couldn't resist looking at a, very pleased with herself, Esme.

"I thought you'd like it." Esme grinned.

"I love it." Lorna grinned back, taking a sip of her drink and sighing contentedly, and then frowning, "Hey, where's Andy?"

"Oh, he should be dropping by any second now." Esme chuckled at her own joke, before clicking her fingers and making two umbrellas appear and open in front of herself and Dawn, before asking her lover, "Forgive me?"

Lorna definitely didn't like the sound of that, but before she could ask about it she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Far too late to do anything about it she realised that something was Andy, curled up into a ball and heading straight for the water they were next too. He may have even cried 'Cannonball' like the dork he was. Whatever the case the result was the same, water splashing up around the place he hit it, creating a small tidal wave which harmlessly landed on the umbrellas, making sure not to wake up Dawn or get her and Esme wet, while Lorna got absolutely drenched in a matter of seconds. She then just sat there for a few long seconds, her mouth open in shock, as Esme laughed her stupid head off.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Esme squeezed out through her laughter, not sounding at all like she meant it, "I just couldn't resist. You understand, right? You would have done the same if you were me. You know you would."

That was true, and to prove it Lorna's hands and eyes glowed green as she used her power to metaphorically turn the other woman's deckchair into a catapult and thus toss Esme face first into the pool. Which she wasn't sure would work, and it kind of took her by surprise, but it put a smug satisfied smile on her face, Lorna slowly getting off of her own deckchair and sauntering over to the edge of the pool. Along the way she took a couple of sips of her martini, silently relieved to see both Andy and Esme were okay, pretty much surfacing at the same time with particularly Esme coughing up water, which made Lorna laugh. Which felt a bit cruel, but she couldn't help it, so she just went with it and folded her arms while looking down at the other two, feeling every bit the Queen that Esme allegedly wanted to make her.

"That was awesome!" Andy exclaimed, looking around for a diving board, then frowning and turning to Esme, "Can I do that again."

"Maybe later." Esme told him.

"And by that, she means no." Lorna told him sternly, then looking away from his disappointment and focusing on her girlfriend, "Are you okay? I wasn't sure that would work."

"It shouldn't have." Esme confessed, "Wow, your mind is stronger than I thought. It can even affect me in my world."

"I'll have to keep that in mind." Lorna said softly, the two girls exchanging a look.

Oblivious to that Andy called out, "Lorna, come on in. The water's great."

"Yeah Lorna, join us." Esme beamed.

For a brief moment Lorna pretended to think about it, then she finished her drink, placed it down on a convenient table nearby her and then did a Cannonball of her own, trying to aim directly for/in between Andy and Esme so they would get thoroughly splashed. It worked, which led to a playful water fight between the three, which led to laughter, and then Lorna and Esme met in the middle for a soft kiss. Then Lorna was pinning Esme against the wall in the shallow end, leaving Esme to click Andy and Dawn away to a pool of their own as things got a lot less family friendly between the two lovers. Which was kind of embarrassing, but Lorna just couldn't help herself. And hey, anything to wipe that smug smile off of Esme's face, right?


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Author's note: Spoilers for Game of Thrones Season 7.

"So, you wanted requests? How about a beach?" Lorna suggested pretty much the second Andy and Esme stepped into her room.

"Maybe another time." Esme promised, and then when Lorna looked disappointed she reassured her, "What? I spent a long time planning this out, and I swear you'll love this one. Trust me?"

"Yeah, please Lorna? I'm looking forward to this one." Andy pleaded.

Taking Andy's enthusiasm as a positive sign Lorna sighed and relented, "Fine."

*

"Huh, a castle. That's cool, I guess." Lorna said, before hugging herself, "But cold again, really? We couldn't have been somewhere warmer, or at least mild?"

"We could, but why is it cold?" Esme questioned excitedly, "Does this place look familiar to you?"

Lorna had just been thinking that. She and Esme were standing atop a giant wall, with one side of them fields of snow and the other a courtyard filled with mediaeval knights sparring. On closer inspection one of them appeared to be Andy, who seemed to be having fun, even if he was hopelessly out of his depth with the sword fighting. But he hadn't got frustrated enough to use his powers, so that was a good sign. She couldn't see Dawn anywhere, but that may be a good thing, considering the cold and the lack of anything like a slope to distract her. Then she noticed the familiar looking Wolf banner, and suddenly she knew exactly where she had seen this place before.

"Oh my God, are we in Game of Thrones? I love that show!" Lorna exclaimed excitedly.

"I know." Esme beamed proudly, "Welcome to Winterfell! And yes, I did consider Kings Landing, but that place is full of liars and backstabbers, which was totally the old Hellfire Club, but we're the new nicer version so I didn't want the association. Besides, the Mutant Underground are the Starks of our story, a.k.a. good and noble, but stupid and ineffective, and only really live if they make the right friends."

Lorna gave her an unimpressed look, and then quipped, "Who does that make you? One of the Wildlings?"

"Do I look like a Wildling?" Esme pouted.

Focusing on Esme's elegant dress underneath her large coat, and particularly her long brown hair, "Margaery Tyrell? Really? A scheming liar, plotting her way into being Queen by sleeping to the top? No wait, that's perfect for you."

"Yes, but also, she totally had a thing for Sansa, and although it wasn't her primary goal she ended up helping her." Esme explained.

"Sansa Stark? You made me Sansa Stark?" Lorna exclaimed, horrified that she finally realised why she had long red hair, and feeling stupid for not realising it sooner, "Ah man, you could have at least make me Arya! She's cool, and has powers now."

"Season 7 Sansa Stark." Esme defended her choice, "You know, the one who has suffered so much but has finally come out the other side to be The Lady Of Winterfell, and basically Queen In The North. Plus Arya's one true love is death, while Sansa's is Margaery, so..."

"You know Margaery's dead, right?" Lorna pointed out.

"I subscribe to the idea that she and her brother..." Esme said, indicating to Andy, "Escaped the Wildfire and hid on a boat heading for the North, then heard Sansa was in charge so they came to Winterfell and they all lived happily ever after."

"What about the White Walkers coming through the wall?" Lorna raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, but you see, in my mind, Daenerys just used her Dragons to kill them all when she had to save Jon Snow's stupid ass, and none of the Dragons died, and then she just took over The Seven Kingdoms, and Margaery and Sansa were fine." Esme explained.

"But-" Lorna began.

"They were fine!" Esme insisted.

"But why didn't you make me Daenerys?" Lorna questioned, smirking as she quickly added, "Then you and your sisters could have been my dragons."

"I'm not a dragon." Esme said in a soft, surprisingly hurt voice, before pointing out, "You can't date a Dragon, and do you really want to hook up with your nephew?"

"Well, I could find out about that before it's too late, and marry Margaery instead?" Lorna offered, moving closer, "Or better yet, marry Margaery and Sansa. Mmmmm yeah, I like that idea. I mean, I'm not normally into sharing, but you and Sophie Turner in my bed? Now that's an idea I can get behind."

Esme hummed thoughtfully, then admitted, "I do like to think that the new Hellfire Club is like the Targaryens. You know, a fallen dynasty, back from the dead to take what's ours. And make the world a better place."

"Aren't we more like the Lannisters?" Lorna grumbled.

"I don't think we're that ruthless. At least not yet, anyway." Esme argued, "Although your family fits the bill. Magneto built a legacy of death and destruction for the glory of his people, and well, you've heard the rumours about your brother and sister, right?"

Lorna scoffed, and then suddenly realisation hit, "Wait, with that make me the dwarf?"

"Well, he's arguably the best character." Esme grinned, "But yeah, you can see why I went with Sansa."

"That, and you wanted to make your Sansa/Margaery dreams come true." Lorna quipped.

"And that." Esme admitted.

Lorna nodded her approval, then frowned, "Does that make Sentinel Services the White Walkers or the Lannisters?"

"The Lannisters." Esme grinned, "And the Purifiers are the White Walkers."

Both girls laughed, only for a commotion to draw their attention down to the courtyard where Andy appeared to be lying flat, prompting Lorna to frown, "What the-"

"Sorry Lorna, I thought we'd have more time." Esme sighed, turning around to meet her fate.

"What-" Lorna began again, only to find the other Frost sisters standing behind them.

Then the two blondes chorused, "The Lannisters send their regards."

*

Lorna had never been shot in the head before, but it was probably like this, namely a quick moment of shock, pain and anger, and then it was over. Thankfully that meant waking up in the real world, she, Andy and Esme gasping at the same time as they struggled to get their bearings as they had been forced out of the imaginary world. Although Lorna wasn't mad about that, or even the fact that Sophie and Phoebe hadn't bothered to use appropriate weapons, or even dress up, to spoil their fun. It was the fact that they had made what was now her greatest nightmare become a reality, namely someone with Esme's face killing her while smirking at her cruelly, their eyes completely absent of the warmth and love she always saw in Esme's eyes. And these bitches knew it.

Clearly sensing Lorna's anger and wanting to defuse the situation Esme pouted, "Spoilsports."

"What? We're not the ones endangering your lives so we can play dress up." Phoebe pointed out angrily.

"Every time Esme goes that deep she becomes helpless, and thus useless when it comes to defending us all." Sophie explained to the angry looking Lorna.

"Yeah, and I'm not dying just so you can impress your girlfriend by using our powers as a party trick." Phoebe grumbled, before adding in disgust, "God, why are you even trying so hard?"

"She's already putting out." Sophie chimed in.

"You'll understand someday, if you ever find someone willing to date you." Lorna grumbled, folding her arms and fighting the urge to hurt the bitches who hurt her girlfriend. But she reminded herself were her girlfriend's sisters, and powerful allies who she needed... thoughts which were almost definitely Esme trying to mentally soothe her, but whatever.

As her girlfriend and her sisters glared angrily at each other Esme step forward and reassured, "That's the last time I'll be doing that for a while, I promise."

"It better." Phoebe warned.

"Lorna is getting sick of that trick anyway." Esme pointed out, before smiling at her woman, "Which is why I have something else planned for tomorrow..."


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Author's note: Spoilers for Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 7.

"The complete box set of Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Lorna raised an eyebrow after she opened her gift.

"I thought we could watch it together." Esme said brightly.

"All of it?" Lorna smirked.

"No, skip season 1, obviously. But maybe just watch 2 or 3? Or both?" Esme suggested, "Or maybe just season 5. That's my favourite season."

"Why?" Lorna asked.

"Spike's arc." Esme explained, "He was experimented on by scientists, and turned into a monster. Yeah, not in that order, but then, something happened, and he started killing 'monsters' like him. Monsters which would kill innocent people if left unchecked. I could always relate to that. But now... in season 5, he fell in love with someone who he wasn't meant to, and it changed him for the better. It made him actually want to be good, even if he didn't know how. And he screwed up, hurt the girl he loved, but in the end he proved he meant it. And by the end of that season he was on the path which would eventually lead to him sacrificing his life for her. And I just, I've never understood that more."

There was a long silence and then Andy chimed in while pointing to his hair, "I always liked Spike. And now look, we have the same hair colour."

They all chuckled and then Esme softly asked her girlfriend, "So what about you?"

"What about me?" Lorna smirked.

"Well... who do you identify with?" Esme pushed gently, before guessing, "Faith?"

"Why? Just because I have superpowers, my favourite colour is black, and I have a bad attitude?" Lorna teased, leaning in slightly, "Or because I have a thing for a pretty blonde girl?"

"Oh, you shipped Buffy and Faith too?" Andy grinned, and then when Lorna gave him a look he protested, "What? I'm not allowed to like girl-girl ships?"

"It's okay Andy, I think everybody ships Buffy and Faith." Esme reassured him.

Then after a brief pause Lorna admitted, "I always identified as Buffy. She didn't ask for her powers, but she tried to make the best of it and do the right thing. Be the hero. And she saved the world. A lot. She even got a hot, brooding boyfriend out of the deal. And then she lost him, and it hurt, but she got through it, and moved on."

"You mean traded up?" Esme teased.

"Well, you're no Angel. But I guess you'll do." Lorna teased.

"Plus Buffy and Spike ended up together in the comics." Andy chimed in, explaining himself when he got another look, "I'm just saying if you're Buffy, and Esme is Spike in this scenario, then-"

"No, I get it, thanks." Lorna said dismissively, settling down to go with her girl, "Just shut up and put on season five."

"Yes master." Andy cheeked, and then after it was done he cautiously picked up Dawn and told her, "Come on Dawn, you're going to learn about vampires."

Then as the DVD started to play Lorna quickly added, "But we are skipping the scenes with Riley Finn, right?"

In that moment Andy became an honorary Frost as he and Esme simultaneously replied, "Obviously."


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Uh, another box set?" Lorna guessed as Esme handed her that day's gift, prompting the blonde girl to nod enthusiastically. Then after tearing into the wrapping paper Lorna raised an eyebrow, "What's Wynonna Earp?"

"Buffy with guns." Esme answered.

"Sold." Lorna shrugged, handing the box to Andy, "Stick it on, flying monkey."

"Please stop calling me these things." Andy grumbled, even as he did as he was told. Then once the first DVD was in the machine he asked, "So, Esme... are you Jon Henry?"

"Main love interest with a dark past and questionable morals." Esme quickly explained to Lorna, "And no. I'm totally Waverly Earp. I'm tiny, I'm adorable, and I-"

"Have a weirdly close relationship with your sisters?" Andy offered.

"Erm, pot, kettle, black." Esme grumbled, "And I was going to say, I have a hot girlfriend."

"I like her already." Lorna quipped, giving Esme a smile, before asking Andy out of curiosity, "And you are?"

"Doc." He said hopefully.

"You're Jeremy." Esme said flatly.

"I am not!" Andy protested.

"We can put it to a vote later." Esme said dismissively.

*

"Where are the lesbians? I was promised lesbians." Lorna grumbled a few hours in.

"Well, there was that one scene in the first episode." Andy pointed out.

"That was practically subtext." Lorna whined, then after a few more minutes asked, "Are you sure they're not dating?"

"No, they're sisters! We've been through this." Esme protested.

"Yeah, but I've never seen you and your sisters get all up in each other's personal space like that." Lorna pointed out.

"And I've never called my sister, baby girl." Andy pointed out, "And she's never called me Daddy."

"Disappointed about that are you?" Esme quipped, before telling Lorna, "And you should see the way your siblings act around each other."

"Meaning?" Lorna frowned.

"Meaning you were right." Esme grumbled, "I should have made you a Targaryen."

*

"Finally!" Lorna cheered as on-screen the redheaded cop and the little brunette kissed, "Wow, they're really going at it... awww, I ship it."

"Me too." Esme beamed.

"I still ship the siblings." Andy said dryly.

"You would." Esme teased.

"I don't know, I'm down for a OT3." Lorna grinned, nudging Esme, "Or just you and me, making a redhead sandwich."

"You know, if you keep making these threesome jokes, I'm going to make it happen. And you won't go through with it, because you're way too possessive of me." Esme pointed out.

"I'll take that bet." Lorna teased.

"I know Dawn." Andy grumbled to the baby he was holding, "I regret being part of this whole thing too."

*

"Esme, I've change my mind. Forget the threesome, I want you, in that cheerleader outfit, doing that dance." Lorna whispered into Esme's ear.

Esme smiled, "That can be arranged."

Andy put his hands over Dawn's ears and hissed, "Not in front of the baby. Or me!"

Lorna and Esme laughed.

*

When they finally stopped Esme asked, "So?"

"Wynonna..." Lorna pointed to herself, and then pointed to Andy, "Jeremy..."

"Hey!" Andy protested.

"Nicole!" Lorna finished with a smile while pointing at her girlfriend.

"Nicole? Really?" Esme frowned.

"Yeah, but mostly because I don't want to date my sister." Lorna explained.

"Shame..." Esme quipped, "Wanda would probably be into that."


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Another box set?" Lorna guessed with a raised eyebrow after taking one look at the gift Esme was holding out to her.

"Close, it's a movie." Esme beamed proudly.

"Because that makes it so much more original." Lorna quipped, tearing off the wrapping paper and then sighing, "And Bring It On? Really? Of all the movies in all the world, you pick a cheerleader movie?"

"It's a classic." Esme said in a dead serious tone, "And it basically features Faith as a cheerleader. You know, the ridiculously hot and cool bad girl who think she's too good for basically everything, but when she embraces something she loves it, even though she is hesitant to admit it. Also she gets a beautiful blonde girlfriend out of it."

"I wish." Andy quipped.

"No, you see Torrance was obviously in denial about her true feelings for Missy, which is the only reason she kissed that guy at the end." Esme turned to him and insisted, "I give it a week, tops, before Torrance is crying into Missy's arms about how she can't ever seem to find the right guy, and then bam. Well, unless Missy chickens out of telling Torrance how she really feels, which is a very real possibility, then the cycle repeats until one of them says something. Or Missy just finally gets a girlfriend, making Torrance realise that if she doesn't do something she will lose her girl, which is ridiculous, because they're just meant to be, and when they finally admit that to each other they'll live happily ever after in gay heaven."

There was a brief pause and then Lorna hesitantly offered, "Erm... Esme, is it possible your projecting, just a little bit?"

"How so?" Esme glared at her girlfriend.

"Because of your history as a useless lesbian?" Andy chimed in, and then when the other two girls glared at him he quickly protested, "What? That was the right context, right? Am I not allowed to say it, because I'm a guy? I mean, if I didn't know better I'd think it was your code name, considering how much I used to hear your sisters call you that."

"They still do." Esme grumbled, "But it's mostly to hurt my feelings."

"To be fair, I was the last one to know you had feelings for me, which was embarrassing in retrospect." Lorna reluctantly admitted.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Andy said softly, "I'm sorry Esme."

"It's okay." Esme smiled softly.

"Right, now that's sorted, can we watch the movie now?" Lorna questioned, even as she got up to put the movie on.

"What happened to, of all the movies in all the world?" Esme teased.

"I was just trying to save face, I love this movie." Lorna reluctantly admitted, glaring at her girlfriend, "And you know it."

"And thanks to me, you've got a whole new appreciation for it." Esme teased.

"Meaning?" Lorna raised an eyebrow, but couldn't keep the grin off her face exposing how she actually felt.

"Meaning Kirsten Dunst and Eliza Dushku in cheerleader outfits." Esme grinned flirtatiously, adding with a touch of insecurity, "Are you saying that does nothing for you? Not even the blonde?"

"Well..." Lorna grinned once the DVD was in the machine and she was sauntering over to her girlfriend who was now lying on her bed, "I was thinking we could watch this once with the sound, and then later without. You know, when Andy leaves and Dawn goes to sleep."

"Why would you..." Andy began, before blushing, "Oh, walked right into that, didn't I?"

"So..." Esme whispered as the movie started, "Do you admit you're Missy?"

"Why, you want to role-play later?" Lorna flirted.

"That's an option?" Esme asked hopefully.

"Sure." Lorna shrugged, "I'm still waiting to see you in a cheerleader outfit."


	8. Day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Hey babe." Lorna beamed, opening her door and pecking Esme's lips.

"Huh, you're in a good mood." Esme beamed back.

"Why wouldn't I be? This hijacking of my Faith is almost over." Lorna teased as she let her girlfriend past, and then raced an eyebrow as the blonde girl was followed by a bleach blonde boy carrying a couple of boxes. Which of course wasn't the reason she raced an eyebrow, as Andy had been doing whatever Esme wanted all week, but she was surprised by the words on his shirt, "Andy, nice shirt."

"You think?" Andy said excitedly, looking down at the words 'I Am Andy Fucking Strucker' written in bold letters, "I think it suits my new bad ass persona."

Esme was able to control her smile and her laughter, Lorna was not, following up with, "Yeah right."

"Hey! I AM bad ass now. I have the hair and everything." Andy argued, pointing to the top of his head, "You can't argue with this hair."

"Whatever, pack mule." Lorna said dismissively, before grinning, "Wait, is there one for me?"

"Open your gifts, and find out." Esme grinned, passing Lorna one of them.

Eagerly Lorna ripped open one of them, and then her face fell, "Oh God!"

"Lorna-" Esme began, before being interrupted.

"No!" Lorna said flatly, turning to her girlfriend who was giving her the puppy dog eyes, "No, no, NO! Noooooo!"

"Please? Esme pushed gently.

"Not again." Lorna insisted, "Once was bad enough."

"You don't really hate that sweater." Esme pointed out.

"But... 'I Can't Even Think Straight'? 'I'm Not Gay, But My Girlfriend Is'?" Lorna picked up the offending shirts from out of the box, and held them up, "They're such a cliche, and not funny."

"I think they're a little funny." Esme said sadly.

"Of course you do." Lorna grumbled, and then after a brief pause added, "And it isn't even accurate, because Dawn is living, breathing proof I'm not gay, and I can think straight."

"I know, I know, but it's just for fun." Esme pointed out.

"You mean like that horrible sweater." Lorna grumbled, indicating to that hideous sweater Esme had been wearing since the start of all this.

"I thought you liked it when I wear your colour." Esme flirtatiously reminded her of how possessive the green haired girl could be, and how much the blonde liked that.

"That is not my colour!" Lorna protested indignantly, "My colour is dark green and awesome, that's snot green and fluffy."

"It's close enough for you to like it." Esme pointed out, before remembering Andy was there, and quickly whining, "Come on baby, please?"

"No!" Lorna folded her arms and pouted, even as her resistance began weaning, and then after another brief pause added, "Don't give me that look. You're not talking me into this crap this time."

"Maybe this will change your mind." Andy said brightly, handing her the other gift.

Lorna gave him a suspicious look, before opening up the gift to discover a shirt similar to Andy's, with the words 'I Am Lorna Fucking Dane' on it, which was enough to make her thoughtfully mumble, "Well..."

"Come on, please Lorna?" Andy pushed, beating Esme to it, then quickly adding, "We both left our families this year, and this past week has helped. It made me feel like we were a family. You, me, Esme and Dawn. And apparently I'm not invited to whatever Esme has planned for tomorrow, so can we end the week on a good note?"

There was a brief pause and then Lorna softly said, "Okay."

"Yes! PolarFrost Family for the win!" Esme grinned brightly.

"PolarFrost?" Andy frowned, "Hey, is that your couple name?"

"No, it's just the best Esme can come up with." Lorna grumbled, "And I'm sorry, but if you can't think of a good couple name, you just shouldn't have one."

"What's wrong with PolarFrost?" Andy asked.

"Lorna is worried it makes her sound like she is dating me, AND my sisters. Which honestly, is part of the appeal for me, because it annoys my sisters." Esme grinned brightly.

"Which is the only part I like about it." Lorna grumbled.

"Maybe you should make shirts of that." Andy suggested.

"PolarFrost or PolarFrost Family?" Esme grinned.

"Both." Andy shrugged, before checking, "PolarFrost Family includes me and Dawn, yeah?"

"Yeah." Esme confirmed.

"Then I'll take one of them." Andy beamed.

"Look, can we just get this over with." Lorna whined, already putting her 'I Am Lorna Fucking Dane' shirt on. Then she turned to Esme and asked with a frown, "Wait, where's yours?"

"Right here." Esme grinned, pulling off her Hanukkah sweater to reveal a shirt with the words 'I Am Fucking Lorna Dane' on it.

There was a brief pause as Lorna tried to keep her cool, then she smirked, "Now that's funny."


	9. Bonus Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Lorna Dane was sitting on her bed, flicking through photos which had been taken throughout the week. Most were staged while wearing the most ridiculous shirts and sweaters, but there were a few candid shots which Andy had taken without her noticing which weren't actually embarrassing. Several of herself and Esme holding her daughter, even more of them cuddling each other, and even one in which she lost control and laughed out loudly because of something her girlfriend had said or done. She couldn't remember what it was, but that didn't matter, the point was Lorna hadn't thought she was capable of looking that happy, and she found herself going back to it over and over again.

Ultimately leading her to do something very embarrassing, namely pulling the ugly sweater and 'I Can't Even Think Straight' shirt from the hiding place underneath her bed and putting them on as she waited for Esme to arrive. She might actually wear the 'I'm Not Gay, But My Girlfriend' Is shirt outside this room, and the 'I Am Lorna Fucking Dane' shirt was now easily her favourite, but these, these were just for Esme. And of course it worked like a charm, Esme's face lighting up as about two seconds after she knocked on the door Lorna opened it up to reveal they were wearing matching sweaters. Although before Esme could point that out Lorna pulled her into the room and kissed her softly.

"I thought you said you hated that sweater." Esme teased after that kiss.

"I both love and hate it, just like you." Lorna teased, and then when Esme looked a little hurt she quickly added, "Kidding! I don't hate you. I've never hated you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah." Esme said softly.

"Look... you know I'm not good at this stuff." Lorna whined, "You know I'd rather pull your hair and push you over rather than admit how I feel about you in public, like the big dumb kid I can be sometimes. And I know I'm not the easiest person to be with. But I love you. Please don't ever doubt that."

"I don't." Esme said softly.

"And thank you." Lorna blushed, but continued to force words out that she had been thinking about while looking at those photos, "Thank you for this week. It was awesome. Even if you couldn't think of a new thing each day."

"Hey, you try coming up with 8 things." Esme laughed through tears, which were embarrassingly starting to fill her eyes, "Especially for a girl who has everything."

"Well, almost everything." Lorna said dryly, quickly adding, "But that's just another thing I have to be grateful to you for. Because any obscure bit of jewellery, or food, or whatever I want is mine."

"Ah money, it really is the best superpower." Esme joked, "And what do you get the girl that has that?"

"Novelty shirts and ugly sweaters?" Lorna quipped.

"Memories." Esme smiled.

"Family." Lorna corrected her, "After a lifetime of feeling abandoned, you gave me a holiday were it felt like I had a family, and not just a Guardian, lover, or people I had to take care of."

There was a brief pause and then Esme joked, "Don't read too much into it. I just wanted to get laid."

Which made Lorna laugh, and then she leaned forward and grinned, "That can be arranged."

"Wait!" Esme stopped her, and God did they both hate it when she stopped Lorna kissing her, "Don't you want your final present?"

"It's an 8 day holiday, you know that right?" Lorna frowned.

"Then why is there an extra candle?" Esme questioned, before quickly adding, "No, wait, honestly I don't really care, I just wanted an excuse to give you another present. Please? It's a small one, and you'll like it, I swear."

This entire time Esme had kept one hand behind her back, but Lorna had been a bit too preoccupied to care. Now she raced an eyebrow and pushed, "Fine, go on then, gift me. But then we're having sex."

"Let's see how you feel after this..." Esme said nervously, before raising her hand high in the air, revealing what was in it.

There was another pause, and then Lorna gave her girlfriend a look, "Mistletoe, really? That's a Christmas thing."

"I know, but..." Esme protested, "I was thinking the last 8 days were kind of like those romantic comedies which you and my sisters mock me for loving, and this is our big moment at the end to kiss and live happily ever after, you know? And I know that real life isn't that simple, especially not our lives, but... can you think of a better way for this to end?"

Yet another pause, this one the longest yet, and then Lorna said with a scowl, "I was wrong, you're not a very, very good girlfriend."

"I'm not?" Esme questioned nervously.

"No." Lorna confirmed, before smiling warmly and pressing her forehead against Esme's, "You're an amazing girlfriend."

"Oh." Esme beamed happily.

It was a smile Lorna returned as she leaned in for a kiss, before pausing and softly telling her girlfriend, "Hey Esme?"

"What?" Esme frowned.

"Happy PolarFrost Family Hanukkah." Lorna grinned, before kissing her girl.

The End.


End file.
